The present disclosure relates to a display device such as a television device.
A display device such as a television device includes a stand for supporting, on an installation surface, a main body section which displays an image. The stand has, for example, a configuration in which a supporting column is erected at a central portion of a base frame (base member), and a main body section is attached to an upper end of the supporting column (see, for example, Japanese patent No. 4314295).